


A Healing's Kiss

by junjoutattoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Confessions, Flashbacks, Healing, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kylo Ren failed on killing Rey and Finn, General Hux rescued him and took him upon the ship for healing. Though through the ride, Hux, having to despise Kylo Ren all his life, felt his feelings boil inside him causing to do something that he would never do to the Knight face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healing's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kylux fanfic!!! I simply loved this couple only days after I watched this film. Warning!! Spoilers for those who hadn't watched the movie.

Right before the General departed the destruction of the ship, Snoke ordered him to fetch Kylo Ren. He was still necessary to him much to Hux's dismay. As much as Hux didn't want to do so, with his hatred and jealousy towards Kylo Ren, he couldn't disobey his master's order. It didn't take him long to find him as he witnessed the battle between him and that girl from above and he saw Kylo Ren struggling to defeat her. She was quick compared to him and witty to outsmart him for someone who barely had any training with the force and light saber. The ship was lowered once the battle was over and he quickly exited the ship once it was opened, running through the snowy ground to grab the wounded Knight. The girl watched them both leave from the other side of the humongous fissure that divided between them. He quickly carried him off into the ship and once the ship closed, they took an immediate flight out of the destructive ship. 

Hux delivered Snoke a message of having Kylo Ren aboard and current travel in space. Snoke seemed glad of Kylo Ren surviving which angered Hux more, secretly, as he explains to Hux about Kylo's involvement for his new plans. What was Hux's involvement? Who knows? Perhaps he might get rid of him because he failed as well. After speaking with Snoke, the General walked to where Kylo Ren was resting at the medical area in the ship. The wound wasn't deep but Kylo was resting from the fight he lost to. General Hux sat in a chair in front of the resting Knight and glared upon him with cold and disgust as he muttered to the Knight, "If only I was in your shoes, I would've actually get more recognition from Snoke himself." He crossed his leg on top of the other and placed his hands on his lap. "Become his favorite little soldier. Kind of like how your own grandfather was to his master." He took a deep breath while fixing his hair and sitting up straight. He could say any kind of scornful comments to the unconscious Knight without having him listen to him. He hated him. Hated him with all his guts since Snoke first introduced him. Originally named Ben Solo, son of the legendary Han Solo and General Leia Organa of the Rebels, he would've actually been a Jedi if Snoke didn't convince him to join the dark side. Placed the blame for not having his father care about him, Kylo Ren had a lot of daddy issues during his own training or being in his private time when he thinks about it. Hux had listened to him and seen his anger issues take control of him by sabotaging some parts of the ship that afterwards, he would scold at him for doing so. Being the child of the master's enemy, it could place a good advantage against the Rebels. Compared to Hux, he was simply one to take orders and doing anything to please the master. Kylo was after all the strongest compared to Hux.

There were so many reasons for Hux to deeply despise Kylo Ren though there were days where he wouldn't be and those are the days that he'd like to forget. One that Hux remembered was a mission he had to go with Kylo Ren under Snoke's orders. That was a big nightmare for him; could've said that Kylo Ren should take Phasma with him instead but didn't. It was the early expedition of finding the map to Luke Skywalker and the two alongside with some Storm Troopers went to a planet known for having vicious creatures, those who have an ability to disguise themselves within plants and trees. A dangerous place but could possibly have a clue. Throughout the trip, the two didn't talk and both were alright with both of them not speaking or not looking at each other in the eye. Once they reached the planet, Hux took control of the search while Kylo stood on the side but kept his guard up for suspicious activity. The search took long but there wasn't any clue whatsoever that would lead to Luke Skywalker. Disappointed, they were to head back to the ship though they were ambushed by a gigantic tentacled creature that blocked their way. Kylo Ren lead the troops for an attack but casualties were made. As for the General himself, he wasn't so much of a fighter yet he used a Storm Trooper gun to shoot at the creature. Kylo in the meantime took it an opportunity to strengthen his fighting abilities especially with the force and began being a show off to Hux. Though Hux tried to be determined to be better than Kylo, the monster grabbed him with his tentacles as his delicious snack. Hux struggled but as the tentacle gripped him tighter, he lost his breath and fell unconsciousness. Ready and set to be eaten, Hux already admitted defeat and a failure for Snoke. However, he felt lightened and his entire body falling, feeling a warm body holding him. He briefly opened his eyes and it was Kylo Ren who was holding him. He saved him?! The one man who was his rival saved him. He couldn't believe him but since he closed his eyes, he didn't have the energy to scorn at him. It didn't take too long for Kylo to defeat the enemy as Hux listened to the faint cries of the creature and felt the Knight's warm body once again as Kylo carried him into the ship with the rest of the surviving troops. 

Just thinking about that moment makes Hux shiver as he wasn't a man who could show feelings to anyone. He couldn't say thank you to him; he'd kill himself if he were to do that. Yet no matter how much he wants to forget that day, he couldn't. Especially when he felt safe with Kylo Ren at that moment when he carried him out of danger and saving him from that monster. He could've chose not to but he did; though Hux himself wouldn't do that if Kylo was in danger. Hux wouldn't have the guts to do so though he wouldn't admit himself as a coward. Though he could admit himself sincerely as one when it came to opening about emotional feelings, more towards Kylo. Suddenly, Hux started to hear his own heart beating and his cheeks were heated, coloring them in rich red. He digged his fingers into his hair gripping them and shaking his head, trying to erase these foolish feelings for his rival. "Damn you, bastard," Hux cursed on his rival in a low voice. "I hope you're grateful that I saved you." Hux stood up on his chair but before he could leave, he walked towards the resting Knight and gave him a kiss on the lips. His cheeks brightened more once his lips parted from him and left the room. It was soon afterwards that Kylo made a tiny smile with the thought in his mind,  _I knew it._

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to their owners and hopefully I can do more fun with these two.


End file.
